Days of our lives
by Pancakes-chan
Summary: It was again that day, year after year Haruno Sakura returned to the same spot she'd been left at so many years earlier. What is life? We all learn from the Days in our lives.  A SasuSaku Fic.


It was again that time of the year, the time when Sasuke left so long ago. Efforts to find him had not been given up, but efforts to return him to his former self had been stopped. It was a fruitless effort, really, to want to change him back to who he used to be. Sakura sat on the same bench he had left her on, many years ago, simply staring up the stars. She lay there, same as he had left her many years ago, drowning in her own thoughts.

Thoughts of him, thoughts of possibly still being able to save him from himself, How happy Naruto and Hinata were, while she was sitting her dreaming about Sasuke, how they were expecting their first child, while Sakura was expecting Sasuke to never come back, or maybe, if he did, to sweep her off her feet. She sighed. She slept out here one night every year, wondering if he'd ever come back. She'd loved him for years and her heart had never given up on him, though her mind had seen reason long ago. She knew in her mind that he would probably never come back, though her heart told her to never stop believing. She knew there had to be the old Sasuke somewhere inside, but healing ninjitsu could not do anything to heal what plagued him. The drive for power, the need for revenge. This was Sasuke Uchiha.

The tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her hands covered her eyes, just wanting to get away from the reality that he was really gone. She stood up, and attempted to dry her tears. Coming out her on this night to try and bring herself closer to him, was simply tearing her apart. "He's not coming back." She whispered to herself, "So why are you still waiting!" Her tears began to flow down faster, her crying harder, and her breathing jagged. "He's never coming back, never, he's not coming back, he's never coming back." Her long hair cascaded down her back, hanging loosely in the ponytail it was in. She pulled it out and covered her face with it. Her sobs grew quiet, but the tears were still streaming down.

"It's such a pity." A dark cool voice spoke out of the darkness. A Figure stepped forward, "too see such pretty hair soiled by petty tears. But Tears for what? A man you loved?" The voice scoffed. " Tears for someone who will never come back are petty tears. A man makes his own mistakes Haruno Sakura, but one will redeem himself if he so chooses." The figure stooped down softly next to her still and quiet one. "It's not a choice you can make for someone. But thanks anyways." He murmered. "I don't need your tears." Sakura turned to him, her eyes wide in shock. The tears resumed with multiples of the force before. She threw her arms around him, and let all the tears pour out. He wrapped his arms around her as well. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.." She muttered. "Yes, Sakura." He said caressing her hair. "It's good to be home."

_I remember so well, the day I decided to come home. I think I nearly killed Sakura in the way I announced my presence. Her tears still annoy me. The reason being this time, and nearly every time before, I was the one to make her cry. This is what was the most annoying about Haruno Sakura's tears. It nearly killed me now, to see her cry. It made my heart clench to hear her sobs. I remember That night I came home, I remember paying for my sins, I remember her loving me anyways. I remember the day I was finally free to live and love again. I have atoned, and been welcomed back with open arms. Naruto, being Hokage, let me go easy, but I still had to pay. He said for "Hurting so many people, and for making Sakura cry so much. Bastard…. I'll let you off easy, but you'll still have to pay." It's been a year since I have been completely free again. I joined the Anbu not too long after my release. Today, though, is a day I have dreamed about, actually, for a while now. _

Sakura stood, her hair was long, flowing down her back, with elegantly placed curls all throughout and surrounding her face. She stood tall, proud. It was a Sakura we all knew existed, one who was herself, and could do the things she wanted and needed too. It was a Sakura I loved. She had a magnificent smile on her face, her green eyes shown bright. The white dress shimmered and flowed around her, encasing her in a bright white light. She was beautiful and was all I could think about. Knowing the things I had done I did not deserve her, or the life I had now. My quest to make myself more powerful just hurt the people who surround me today. I hurt her most of all, but here she is, about to become part of my family, my wife, the love of my life…. And I hate myself for it, but I just am too weak to live without her.. she has become my reason for living. She is my soft, and gentle Sakura blossom, and now she belongs just to me. She walked down the aisle most elegantly. The crowd stood in awe, my heart skipped a beat. She was so very beautiful. I don't even remember the ceremony or a single word I said there, just her.

My heart raced as we were bound together for always. I knew at this moment that everything I had done in my life was right if it had brought me back to her. I knew that with her I would be the man I always knew I could be; Strong, powerful, and completely free. I try not to think back to all the horrible things I'd done to her and the rest of the villiage, it was like self punishment. I remembered her tears, and I hoped that it would always keep me in line. I knew who I was now. And I knew I was nothing without her.

_I think back to the day Sasuke came back. I remember how desperately I had wanted to give up. I may have died from despair and loss of will that night, right in the spot he'd left me so many years ago. I had not wanted to go on. I hated myself for this. I could have stopped him right in that very spot, but then I was weak, and now I am stronger. But still, I had wanted to give up hope, to lay down and die. Sasuke was my one great strength and my most powerful weakness. I remember going to visit him each day in his prision. It was horrible to see a man such as Sasuke stuck in a small room to just sit there day after day. At first I had my doubts, but I eventually came to visit every day. I came to fall even deeper in love with him. And after his year punishment was up, I'd seen so much change. He was even still a bit angsty at first, but he came to soften. I saw him grow into the man he'd always been destined to be. I remember our first date, and how her proposed to me on that same bench he'd left and found me on. The Sakura trees were in full bloom. The ring was simple in the shape of a fan white diamonds at the top turning into pink stones, slowly to a deep onyx color at the handle. It was beautiful. It was more than I had ever dreamed. Though now, I see something I had dreamed of for almost ever, but it was sweeter than any moment I had ever experienced. _

It was Sasuke holding our tiny child. It was late at night and her was sitting quietly in the nursery holding our baby, rocking him slowly back and forth. The Boy had a shock of deep black hair that stuck up at all angles, his eyes a shocking green. His face a subtle mix of his father's and my own. I smiled just watching the way he looked at his son. It was a mixture of wonder, love, fear, hope, and pride. It was something I'd dreamed of seeing for a long time. He placed the baby delicately back into his crib. I smiled and kissed Sasuke softly. "Good job daddy." I whispered. A smile formed on his lips. He'd been doing this a lot lately. He was quiet, observant, driven, loyal, and for the first time ever Sasuke Uchiha was happy.


End file.
